El Retorno
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Raku Ichijou, un simple chico que, desde un inicio, deseaba una vida normal. La consigue, al parecer, de una manera fácil. Sin embargo, lo que le espera será algo realmente... inesperado. Mal Summary. Espero les guste, lectores en general. Enjoy!...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nisekoi no me pertenece a mí, sino a Naoshi Komi.**

**Notas del autor al final del texto**

**¿Reviews? Espero que salga de su corazón.**

**Nota Importante: Posibles Spoilers de algunos personajes, para los que no han leido el manga.**

**El Retorno – Capítulo 00: Prólogo**

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad donde vivía Raku Ichijou. Ir a la escuela aparentando tener una novia falsa era común y corriente desde el primer año de su colegio, aunque, por supuesto, él tenía un amor secreto, el cual era Kosaki Onodera y estaba en situaciones comprometedoras, como por ejemplo, el caso de Marika Tachibana, la chica obsesionada con él por la promesa que hicieron hace años. También se encontraba Seishiro Tsugumi, la escolta de su "amorcito" Chitoge, quien la vigilaba durante día y noche, observando si era el adecuado para su señorita, pero a pesar de eso, él no se explicaba los sonrojos que esta tenía a veces frente a él. Además de ella, se encontraba la pequeña hermana de Kosaki, Haru Onodera, con quien ya congeniaba muy bien, además de que la mini-Onodera le llamaba sempai casi siempre. Ni que decir de su mejor amigo Maiko Shuu, quien le ponía tretas por doquier. Contando, por supuesto, esta Ruri Miyamoto, quien trataba de unir a Kosaki y a él por todos los medios posibles. Este último caso se podría aplicar a Paula McCoy, la amiga sicario de Seishiro, quien trataba de unirlos por todos los medios posibles, pero que desistía en ocasiones para tener una vida normal de una niña común y corriente. Por último, estaba Yui Kanakura, su "hermana" mayor, pero la cual tenía un interés romántico por el joven y lo involucraba en situaciones un poco comprometedoras frente a las demás chicas, además de ser la cuarta llave de la promesa y, también, su profesora en el colegio.

Ya toda esta situación era un poco tediosa para el joven, quien tan solo pedía cada año, tener un vida normal, tener una carrera profesional y vivir con el fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo. Sin embargo, esto no podría realizarse debido a todo lo que su padre había decidido para él, como tener la novia falsa y una prometida aparte, las cuales, le causaban muchos problemas, debido a sus influencias en los bajos mundos y en el bando policiaco. Constantes vigilancias y acosos lo llevaban al borde de la desesperación. Encima de eso, el trataba de quedar muy bien frente a su amor platónico, Kosaki, pero no se podía con toda la gente que tenía alrededor.

Justo, con esos pensamientos, estaba de camino a la escuela, pensando lo lindo que sería tener una vida normal. De camino al colegio, se encontró con alguien.

Hola, cariñito – le saludó Chitoge como siempre, pero a diferencia de antes, ella, ahora, estaba enamorada de él. Cabe decir que mientras más huraña era a él, más se enamoraba de él, y perdidamente.

Ahhh… Hola cielito – le respondió con desdén y pereza mientras bostezaba, ya que estaba pensando en su posible futuro. Eso nunca sucedería mientras estuviese en vida. Chitoge, al ver esto, lo golpeó como si no existiese un mañana - ¡pero qué es lo que te pasa! ¡Acaso son tus ejercicios matutinos! – le gritó adolorido.

Deberías de calmarte un poco y taparte la boca mientras bostezas. Acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales – le habló de manera seria, pero con un poco de sonrojo. Luego de eso, se sorprendió por la acción que Raku tomó.

Bueno, lo mejor será ir al colegio como siempre - le habló mientras le tomaba de la mano, ya que deberían de aparentar, al menos, de ser una feliz pareja frente al público. Ella estaba, desde su interior, muy feliz por todo esto. Tenía que disfrutar cada momento que podía porque si ella no era la chica de la promesa, todo se iría al tacho en cualquier momento.

Chitoge fue la primera en entrar al salón de clases, ya que Raku no tenía mucha prisa. Cuando estaba pasando por otros salones, pudo darse cuenta de un anuncio: _"Queridos estudiantes, se ofrece un programa de estudios en el extranjero al primero que se inscriba durante el resto del año académico y las vacaciones. Este plan solo es válido para aquellos de segundo año. Los informes se darán en secretaria"_

Ohhh….un nuevo plan de intercambio – se dijo para sí mismo – Creo que esta podría ser mi oportunidad – continuo para luego suspirar y dirigirse a la secretaria. Cuando llegó, la secretaria empezó a informarle sobre eso.

Raku Ichijou, déjeme informarle que ese plan de estudios cubre todos los gastos de hospedaje, comida, gastos extras, libros, etc. y solo se da a un estudiante de nuestra institución – le respondió para luego hacer una pausa – las inscripciones son solo hasta esta semana y lo resultados saldrán días después, previo anuncio del director en el salón de clases del alumno elegido – le informó con amabilidad.

Bueno, muchas gracias por esto – le agradeció el joven. Al parecer, este sería su día y la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero – Muchas gracias de verdad- le hizo una reverencia mientras se despedía para ir a su salón de clases, donde justamente había empezado las clases con su nee-chan, Yui. Ella como siempre, le dio pase para que entrara a clases y le mandaba piropos durante esta. Todo esto realmente enfurecía a la clase por la maldita suerte que tenía este, incluso estaban pensando la opción de practicar la brujería negra en contra de él. Chitoge, una vez que vio que el joven se colocara a su costado, le habló.

¿Por qué te demoraste? – preguntó un poco curiosa, pero con el tono de voz cotidiano de desinterés.

Ahhh, bueno – respondió un poco monótono el joven – postulé a una beca que el colegio ofrece para un viaje de estudios al extranjero – fue su vaga respuesta. Ante esto, cada uno de sus amigos había escuchado atentamente las palabras del joven Ichijou. La primera en saltar de su asiento de manera muy exagerada fue Marika Tachibana.

¡No, Raku-sama! ¡No me deje sola! – chilló como si de una esposa sufrida de esa telenovelas mexicanas se tratase.

¡Oye, pero que te pasa! ¡Estamos en clase y sigues con esto, Marika Tachibana! – espetó con furia Tsugumi, quien estaba muy celosa por esto, aunque nunca lo aceptara. Kosaki Onodera, por su parte, solo estaba un poco apenada por esto, mientras que todos los demás estaban en shock por esto, más que todos los hombres que habían escuchado esto y alababan al cielo por la bendición que les había tocado. Solo esperaban que el seleccionado sea Raku Ichijou para que se armara la grande. Justo en eso, toca el timbre del receso. Justo para eso, la profesora estaba carraspeando la garganta.

Si Raku-chan se va, yo me voy con él a donde que él fuera – sentenció con una hermosa sonrisa. Kosaki miraba sorprendida, Ruri Miyamoto la miraba de manera fría, Marika estaba al borde de la histeria, Chitoge y Tsugumi miraban a la profesora con cara de WTF, mientras que Raku solo se quedó en shock.

¡Ichijou! – gritaron casi todos los hombres presentes mientras estos, ya cansados de la "buena" suerte del hijo del líder de yakuzas, empezaban a alistar sillas, mesas, frutas, papel higiénico, almuerzos e, inclusive, el tacho de basura. El joven empezaba a sudar frio.

¡Nee-chan, tonta! ¡Te dije que no fueras tan quisquillosa! – chilló de manera cómica el joven.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la salida. Por muy extraño que fuera el caso, todos los amigos cercanos de Raku lo acompañaron hasta su casa, milagrosamente, preguntándole como la hizo para inscribirse y todo lo demás. El joven, como siempre, respondió de manera amena, aunque había algunas afectadas, como el caso de Kosaki, quien estaba triste durante todo el camino por que Raku se iba de Japón, si es que se diera el caso. Marika estaba llorando peor que Magdalena en semana santa, aunque Raku les decía que solo era una opción. Después del teatro que se mandó Marika, todos se despidieron del joven y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Raku y Yui entraron a la mansión yakuza y empezaban a ir a sus cuartos, pero antes de eso.

¿Por qué quieres irte, Raku-kun? – le preguntó con curiosidad la líder de la mafia china Char Sui.

¿Porqué, ehhh? – suspiró un poco cansado el joven – Nee-chan, sabes, siempre he tenido una meta en esta vida – le habló con una sonrisa amable Raku.

¿Cuál? – preguntó con más curiosidad todavía.

Tener una vida muy normal, alejado de todo esto, del grupo y ganar mi propia vida en base a mi esfuerzo y méritos, incluso si eso me lleva a ser una persona que pelee contra la maldad que enfrenta al mundo – le habló con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada que no denotaba ninguna mentira en el joven. Ella se quedó perpleja al ver esto, era como si esta respuesta disipase todas sus dudas con respecto a lo que sentía por Raku. Ahora, incluso, se había incrementado un poco más y el amor dentro de ella por él crecía cada vez más, al ritmo de una sazón dulce y agradable. Ella solo suspiró un poco resignada, para luego brindarle una sonrisa.

Si eso es lo que quieres, Raku-chan, se hará – le respondió. Él sonrió por la comprensión que le brindaba su nee-chan. Para la sorpresa de la Kanakura, el joven se acercó frente a ella y le besó en la frente con mucho cariño. La chica se quedó estupefacta.

Gracias, nee-chan – finalizó con una sonrisa para luego retirarse a su cuarto a cambiarse de vestimentas. Yui, como si de una zombie se tratara, dejo que sus pies se movieran por ella, entró a su cuarto, se echó en el fuuton suspirando y empezó a reír como maniaca compulsiva por lo que su Raku-chan había hecho.

**Una semana después**

Durante toda la semana que había pasado Raku, la había pasado de maravilla. Primero, había ido a la casa de Kosaki y allí se encontraban ella y su hermana, quien también estaba enamorada de él, para hacer algunos postres mientras los tres se divertían y reían sin para por alguna tontería que hacía a la hora de hacer los postres. Cabe decir que la madre de ambas empezaba a fastidiarlas con el joven, ya que ella se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambas por Raku. Segundo, comprendía cada vez mejor a Marika y, bajo su propia voluntad, la llevaba a lugares un poco románticos, a petición de ella, y compartían buenos momentos, además de que le dio un libro de recetas para que mejorara mucho más su arte en la cocina, ya que ella SI sabía cocinar. Tercero, ya no renegaba cada vez que Yui iba a su cama para dormir, le tapaba con sábanas y le acariciaba la cabeza de manera afectiva y cariñosa. Cuarto, le ayudaba a Tsugumi en algunas cosas que ella consideraba de importancia, además de que el joven siempre la halagaba diciéndole que era muy hermosa y que debería de ser una top model en vez de estar de guardaespaldas. Y quinto, por último, iba con Chitoge tomados de la mano de una manera muy distinta, él le abrazaba de una manera delicada, le compraba cada día las rosas que a ella le gustaban y pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos. Cabe decir que todo esto la mantuvo feliz durante todo ese tiempo, e incluso se podría decir que durante esa semana, aprendió a amarlo más, sin que ella lo dijese, obviamente. Al parecer, todo esto era como una despedida.

Por otro lado, y en otro lugar, unas personas estaban revisando en sus hologramas distintas caras de varias personas de todo el mundo. Solamente deberían de escoger, de todos los que estaban revisando, a 13 personas. Justo para eso, un moreno de unos 50 años, pelo negro corto y traje de militar con medallas, que denotaban su rango de comandante, señalaba la cara de un joven.

Creo que él es el indicado para ser el líder de escuadrón, teniente – le dijo a una mujer de unos 35 años, pelo largo castaño rojizo y de ojos verdes, además de tener muy buen cuerpo, incluso con su traje militar puesto.

Tiene toda la razón, comandante Stevens. Además de que algunos de los que seleccionamos son buenos – respondió.

Es verdad. A pesar del pasado que lo condena y haber dado por muerto a su hermano mellizo, nos resultara de mucha utilidad y podrá ser alguien mejor – hizo una pausa – Prosiga con su búsqueda, teniente – finalizó.

Sí, señor – respondió de manera seria.

Después de la respuesta, la mujer prosiguió con el trabajo que su gobierno le dio para buscar personas con capacidades altamente competitivas.

Sin embargo, volviendo con Raku, el joven estaba sentado como siempre en su pupitre. Al parecer esta semana le dio frutos, ya que las chicas lo trataban de maravilla. Comprendían de que era bueno haber conocido a esa persona y que era bueno mantenerlo a su lado, aparte de que no se darían por vencidas para expresar lo que sienten por él y esperar que decida, muy aparte de la promesa que habían hecho hace más de diez años con Raku. Justo en esos momentos, Yui entraba con una mirada triste y melancólica. Raku se dio cuenta de esto, pero para la sorpresa de todo el salón, junto a ella estaba también el director del colegio. Todos se levantaron y le dieron una reverencia.

Muy buenos días, alumnos – les saludó cordialmente el director – Me imagino que sabrán por qué vine al salón – habló con seriedad – pero antes pueden sentarse – les dijo. Todos accedieron – como ya sabrán, el colegio brinda un plan de estudios a sus alumnos para que estudien en el extranjero con todos los gastos pagados. Este año se hizo una excepción – todos se quedaron un poco extrañados – No solo le pagaremos a ese elegido el año de estudios, sino que también va a realizar su carrera universitaria en los EEUU durante los cinco años de carrera con los gastos pagados – hizo una pausa. Todos se quedaron estáticos frente a esta aseveración - ¿Dónde está el joven Raku Ichijou? – preguntó. Raku se levantó inmediatamente de su sitio – Usted ha sido elegido por nuestra institución, ya que tiene todo lo necesario para hacerlo, considerando muy aparte de sus calificaciones, por supuesto. Espero que nos deje muy bien en Norteamérica como imagen del colegio – hizo otras pausa – Parte mañana en el primer vuelo de las 10:00 am y el boleto ya se le mando a su domicilio. Eso es todo – y dicho esto, se retiró del salón de clases. Todos se quedaron completamente estupefactos frente a la noticia, en especial las chicas, ahora que era el "buen" Raku Ichijou. Un año era soportable, pero seis años ya era completamente un martirio, más para Kosaki, ya que ella no tiene los medios siquiera para ir a Norteamérica, ya que las demás si tienen dinero hasta de sobra. Cabe decir que todos los hombres del salón gritaron de la euforia y de la emoción al saber que el odiado y suertudo Ichijou se iba del país y veían con lujuria a las chicas que él dejaba.

Después de eso, pasaron unas horas y llegó el receso.

¡Por favor, Raku-sama, no se vaya! – gritaba Marika mientras lloraba gruesas lágrimas de dolor. Raku solo rio un poco apenado por esto.

Es lo que siempre quise, tener una vida normal y ganar mi propio prestigio en base a mi esfuerzo – le respondió- Además, prometo que siempre vendré a visitar el país en tiempos de vacaciones.

¿Por eso te vas, Ichijou-kun? – le preguntó, con tristeza, Kosaki. Raku asintió. Sin embargo…

¡Tú, tu, tu, tu, tu! ¡Tú eres el novio de la señorita! – chillaba Tsugumi con un toque de rabia - ¡Como te atreves a abandonarla así, por ti! ¡Egoísta! – finalizó con algunas lágrimas. Muy en el fondo, le dolía en el alma que él se fuera y no quería que se marchara. Se volvería loca si no lo veía.

Ya déjenlo en paz – les habló Yui con mucha calma – si una persona quiere de verdad a otra, siempre le desea lo mejor y no piensan de manera egoísta para su propio beneficio. Si Raku-chan es feliz, hay que aceptar que va a estudiar en el extranjero – hizo una pausa- además, él prometió visitar – sentenció. Todos asintieron. Después de eso, el timbre tocó y se retiraron al salón de clases. Antes de terminar las clases, Raku les dio palabras de despedida a todos y se tomaron fotos con todo el salón antes de la partida, como muestra de despedida y afecto.

Pasaron las horas y Raku empezaba a alistar las maletas, mientras que Yui le ayudaba en todo. Los miembros del grupo de yakuzas lloraban porque su Boo-chan se marchaba para ser alguien mejor, mientras que su padre solo aprobaba esto, ya que siempre apoyó la decisión de su hijo de mantenerlo alejado de ese bajo mundo.

De esta manera, llegó el mañana y Raku ya tenía todas sus maletas listas. Llegaron todos los grupos al aeropuerto, desde algunos conocidos del grupo de yakuzas, los gánster de Chitoge, Haru Onodera y su mama, además de sus amigos, por supuesto. Todos fueron a despedirlo.

¡Raguuu-sammaaaaa! – chillaba Marika muy dolida porque se iba el amor de su vida.

No se preocupen, vendré a visitarlos en enero del próximo año, durante las vacaciones – sentenció con amabilidad.

Ichijou- kun, espero que te vaya bien en EEUU – le habló Kosaki con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa pura. Raku se sonrojó por esto.

Muchas gracias, Onodera – respondió.

Espero que me traigas recuerdos de allá cuando vuelvas en vacaciones – le habló Maiko con una sonrisa amable. El joven asintió.

Bueno, Raku-chan, te están llamando para que abordes tu vuelo – le habló – Nos veremos por allá pronto – se despidió Yui.

Cariñito, una vez que acabe el colegio, iré a vivir allá con mi mama. Nos veremos pronto también – se despidió Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Raku Ichijou, te deseo lo mejor – sentenció con un sonrojo Tsugumi.

Gracias a todos, chicos – respondió el joven con una sonrisa - Y Chitoge, gracias por todo – le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego acercarse y darle un beso muy cariñoso en la frente, para luego acariciarle la cabeza e irse de manera rápida a las puertas donde estaba el avión que lo esperaba. Ella se quedó perpleja y luego, al ver que se iba, solo sonrió.

"_Nos veremos pronto, Raku. En verdad, siempre te amé" - _pensó, para luego dar media vuelta e irse del lugar junto con todos los demás. Algunas de las chicas estaban celosas por esto.

**Unas horas después**

Todos los que eran del colegio y que habían ido a despedirse de Raku en el aeropuerto ya estaban en clase y la mayoría de los hombres estaban felices porque Raku no estaba en ella. Así tenían más oportunidades con las chicas, pero ellas estaban viendo el sitio vacío que el joven había dejado. Ya lo extrañaban de cierta manera. Sin embargo, uno de los alumnos, que no estaba atendiendo la clase, estaba viendo, por curiosidades del destino, el noticiero. En esos momentos, vio algo que lo sorprendió a sobremanera. Fue tanta su sorpresa que estiro el proyector que había en el salón y prendió la TV que estaba allí. Yui se sorprendió por la imprudencia del joven, pero luego se sorprendió al ver los noticieros.

Noticia de último minuto. El vuelo, número 0696, que provenía de Tokio con destino Los Ángeles se estrelló en medio del mar. Al parecer, algunas fallas mecánicas originaron este desastre. Se reporta que no hay sobrevivientes y se está haciendo todo lo posible para rescatar los cuerpos. Algunos de estos se hunden en el mar – finalizó la reportera. Todos estaban en estado de shock, pero, más que todo, algunas chicas que habían ido a despedir a cierta persona para que encontrara un futuro mejor. Sin embargo, al parecer, encontró algo mucho peor: los fríos brazos de la nada.

Ese…. – susurró Marika mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Era…. - susurró Tsugumi, quien no se la creía para nada.

El - susurró Kosaki, quien se desmayó de inmediato por el shock de no creer la muerte del chico que ella quería. Ruri y Shuu la sostuvieron a tiempo.

Vuelo - susurró Yui, quien no podía simplemente creerlo y se sacaba los lentes para luego empezar a llorar.

De Raku – susurró, finalmente, Chitoge – Es imposible – esta vez gritó al borde la histeria, mientras sus ojos denotaban desesperación y su voz se entrecortaba – Raku, no pudo haber muerto…. ¡No pudiste haber muerto! – gritó colérica, mientras lágrimas amargas salían de sus ojos, para luego mirar su sitio vacío e imaginar que estaba allí, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía - ¡No pudiste morir! – gritó

"_Al parecer, la muerte alcanzó a Raku ¿Será cierto o no?"_

_Continuará_

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, en primer lugar, debo agradecerles por leer esto desde el fondo de mi corazón, lectores y lectoras.

Para este fanfic, me plantee que podría pasar si Raku moría o le sucedía algo parecido (aunque es el peor de los casos para los que seguimos el anime y las revistas del manga), aunque al final no creo que lo haga, ya que si el protagonista, tanto de la serie, como de mi fanfic, moría ¿qué sentido tendría de hacerlo?

Este fanfic será de trama angustia y aventura (como se habrán dado cuenta en donde está la parte de las futuras aventuras de Raku), con toques de romance y comedia, lo más fiel posible a lo que piensa el autor. Además de ello, y fiel a mi estilo, una gama de personajes propios que darán sentido a mi fanfic.

Este prólogo da inicio a lo que sería el futuro mundo del protagonista y, como el titulo dice, la forma en que el protagonista regresa de algo impensable.

También los invito a unirse a mi página de Facebook, la cual está en mi perfil del FanFiction. Los espero con ansias y, de paso, para que sepan de mis otras historias a través de esta.

Bueno, eso sería todo por este capítulo y recuerden que las publicaciones las haré, a más tardar, dentro de tres semanas, debido a que estoy en la universidad y ya empezaré con las prácticas. Espero me comprendan por esto, ya que estudiar ingenieria es algo realmente pesado, pero satisfactorio si realmente te gusta la carrera.

Nos vemos y se despide de ustedes este simple escritor principiante. Hasta la próxima.

**Capítulo 01: Dolor, devastación y llegada**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer: Nisekoi no me pertenece a mí, sino a Naoshi Komi**

**Notas del autor al final del texto**

**¿Reviews? Espero que salgan de su corazón**

**Nota Importante: Posibles Spoilers de algunos personajes, para quienes no han leído el manga**

**EL Retorno: Capítulo 01: Dolor, Devastación y Llegada**

Ese momento fue realmente espeluznante, por la situación vivida. Una muerte no era algo que podías asimilar de la noche a la mañana de por sí, ya que es realmente doloroso. Yui, quien estaba en el salón con el rostro desencajado, había vivido eso en carne propia debido a que ella no tenía a sus padres y solo estaba ella, además del lazo que mantenía con Raku, pero eso había terminado por completo por la muerte de este en un accidente de avión, algo inusual por estas épocas debido al sistema seguro de aerolíneas.

Volviendo al tema, todas ellas estaban se levantaron de inmediato y fueron a toda prisa al aeropuerto para saber más detalles sobre todo esto. Al parecer, el destino quería jugarles una mala pasada, si, solo eso. Esta era una broma por el día de los inocentes y Raku estaba vivo en su casa y todos felices. Sin embargo, la realidad, a veces, puede resultar ser muy cruel. La muerte tocaba a cualquiera, fuera ricos, pobres, personas sanas y llenas de vida e incluso gente que ya le dieron por muertas y requieren la eutanasia.

Raku Ichijou había muerto y esa era una realidad.

Después de que cada una de ellas inspeccionara que esa era la realidad, decidieron ir cada una a sus casas, aunque en el caso de Yui, la chica de cabellos morados oscuros, fue directo a la habitación de Raku, se echó en su fuuton y se puso a llorar. Amargura, desolación, tristeza, rabia, odio a si misma por no ser más valiente y no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a tiempo, antes de que se fuera para que, al menos, el joven tuviese tiempo de contestarle si es que todo marchaba a la perfección, pero, como siempre, la realidad es dura.

Raku-chan…. – susurraba mientras lloraba de manera desconsolada y se aferraba a las sábanas que usaba para dormir. Al menos, le dejaba el recuerdo del aroma del chico que tanto amaba, pero que nunca podrá declarar su amor.

Por otra parte, Chitoge empezó a correr sola con su uniforme escolar, por varios parajes por donde fue con el joven Ichijou. Lugares donde nunca más podrá visitar, momentos felices, cómicos, amargos, pero, más que todo, románticos desde cualquier punto de vista, menos desde su punto de vista. Ella lloraba mientras la lluvia disimulaba su dolor, lloraba desconsoladamente, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su dolor, el mundo la veía como si de una demente se tratara, pero ella no hizo caso a eso. Recordaba, en el dolor, todo lo que vivió con él, pero más que todo, recordó el momento en que les tocó actuar Romeo y Julieta en la escuela preparatoria. Justo en esos momentos, había llegado a lo que parecía ser una especie de risco. Pensaba suicidarse, pero una mano la detuvo.

Princesa, no debería de hacer eso. No lo haga por Raku Ichijou – susurró la mujer que la detuvo. Chitoge reconoció de inmediato a esa mujer. Se trataba de su fiel sirviente. Tsugumi Seishiro.

¡Déjame Tsugumi! ¡Mi vida ya no tiene sentido! ¡me enamoré tan perdidamente de él que ya nada vale! – gritaba como si estuviese completamente desquiciada. Sin embargo, Tsugumi con la pensó dos veces y le lanzó una potente bofetada que sonó por todo el lugar. La rubia se quedó estupefacta.

No es la única que sufre por su muerte, Chitoge – susurró con tristeza. Ella se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre - ¡Yo también sufro en silencio! – le gritó.

¿Tsugumi, acaso tú? – preguntó muy sorprendida con un poco de dolor en la mejilla derecha producto del golpe.

Si, Chitoge ¡Yo también me enamoré de él! ¡No crees que su muerte me duele tanto como a ti! – gritó cada vez más con furia, pero luego se calmó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Un gran dolor en el pecho la embargaba y dejaba salir todas esas lágrimas que había reprimido desde hace mucho tiempo y que no dejaban de salir. Fue entonces que la rubia le abrazó muy fuerte y ambas empezaron a llorar a gran medida. Claude y Paula miraban de lejos, consternados por lo que escucharon y apenados porque ambos colaboraron, en parte, a la incomodidad de ambas con sus sentimientos respecto al joven.

Mientras tanto, Marika Tachibana se había encerrado en su cuarto sin mencionar palabra alguna. Solo deseaba estar sola. Fue entonces que cogió una tijeras y se cortó el cabello, ese cabello hermoso que Raku había alagado, diciéndole que lo mantenga como estaba, por lo bonito que era. Nunca más otro hombre, que no fuera el que ella había elegido, alagaría su forma de peinado. Luego de eso, lloró por varias horas. Su padre y la agente Honda no podían hacer nada. Solo esperar que ella se calmara, para ir, al menos, al sepelio presencial sin los restos del joven.

Sin embargo, uno de los casos que más había chocado fue el de Kosaki. Ella quería cortarse las muñecas con un cuchillo de su casa para poder matarse de una vez por todas. Su vida no tenía sentido porque su Ichijou-kun no existía más. Sin embargo, se detuvo debido a que vio a su hermana menor llorar por razón desconocida.

Haru ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó con un poco de curiosidad mientras escondía las armas de filo en su espalda.

Por la misma razón que tú lo haces, nee-chan – le respondió con lágrimas. Kosaki se sorprendió demasiado.

¿Tú amabas a Ichijou-kun? – le preguntó. Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban.

¡Lo amaba en secreto nee-chan! ¡renuncie a mi amor por él por tu bienestar, pero no pude olvidarlo! – le gritó. Kosaki solo se quedó estupefacta. Soltó los cuchillos que tenía y se aferró a su hermanita. Ambas empezaron a llorar. La madre de ambas solo suspiró un poco cansada para luego ir a consolarlas a ambas.

Después de todo lo que pasó, todos merecían por lo menos un momento de calma, sin embargo, a lo lejos, en un muelle abandonado, un joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente, quien estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra contra la lluvia, botas negras, pantalón negro y un sombrero que le cubría el rostro, miraba inexpresivo el horizonte.

Pronto nos reuniremos, hermano – susurró esa persona.

**Días después**

La noticia en el país había calado demasiado hondo e inclusive había logrado ser notificado a nivel internacional como uno de los peores eventos en la historia del país nipón. Los deudos estaban realizando, cada uno de manera privada, un homenaje a sus fallecidos.

El grupo de yakuzas, liderados por el padre de Raku, estaban vestidos con kimonos negros y llorando visiblemente. Además de ellos, se encontraban los conocidos de Raku, las chicas, el grupo Beehive, la policía, el Char Siu y, aunque pareciera imposible, la madre de Chitoge.

Todos estaban sentados frente a un pequeño altar, donde estaban algunas de las ropas de Raku y un cuadro de él.

Chitoge lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que su madre le miraba con tristeza, por lo que le había pasado al chico, y compresión, para que saliera adelante. Marika solo miraba inerte, al vacío. Su razón de vivir había terminado por completo. La devastación había hecho mella en ella. Kosaki y Haru estaban abrazadas todo el tiempo, mientras lloraban. Tsugumi se mantenía firme mientras lágrimas estoicas salían de su rostro. Claude y Paula intentaban alegrarla, pero no resultaba efecto. Yui simplemente lloraba. La rabia, impotencia, y el dolor de haber perdido completamente a su familia le había hecho mella por completo. Su mirada representaba el vacío y la soledad.

El papa de Raku iba a tomar la palabra frente al estrado donde se encontraba el pequeño altar, pero algo interrumpió a todos. Un grupo recién llegado, conformado por un chico vestido completamente de negro, además de lentes y sombrero negros que no dejaba ver su identidad, junto con varios que vestían de manera similar, quienes traían una batería, guitarras, bajos y demás instrumentos de música. Todos se sorprendieron y consideraron una falta de respeto hacia el muerto, pero antes de que hicieran algo, el joven mencionado les hizo una señal de alto con su mano derecha.

Esta es la última voluntad de Raku Ichijou – les dijo con voz solemne a todos. Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos.

¿Su última voluntad? – susurró Chitoge a modo de pregunta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. El joven asintió mientras cogía un micrófono y empezaba a modular su voz. Empezaría con una canción que denotaba un sentir, la cual cantó, a continuación (**N.A: y la cual sería el introductorio de cada capítulo)**

* * *

**Entrada 1**

Ya me canse de gritar, por culpa del dolor  
esta vez mi cicatriz sanara

Can you hear me (x 3)

so I am

A este corazón herido para que sane yo lo cubrí  
Ya no siento el dolor que está en mi alma  
Aunque me quieras lastimar ya no te preocupes por que estaré bien  
Siempre seguiré caminando a tu lado yo

Perdí la realidad, lo que solía ser  
Y un sonido de ayer se desvanece más  
Y el viento va preparado para gritar

[ coro ]

Aunque golpee el dolor  
Yo nunca me rendiré  
A pesar de que este mundo hoy quiera aplastarme aquí

Quizás puedas recordar, las lágrimas del cielo  
Son las lágrimas de este dolor que cuida tu senda  
El dolor esta siempre cuidando de que no te hundas

Can you hear me…. So I am

El esfuerzo que quiere dañarnos, nunca podrá mientras quede amor  
Pero a lo lejos siento el llanto del ayer

No debe aflojar, la convicción en mi  
O se va distanciar , de toda la verdad  
Y el corazón, sin darme cuenta perderé

[ coro ]

Aunque golpee el dolor yo nunca me rendiré  
A pesar de que este mundo hoy quiera aplastarme aquí  
Un día recordaras que aunque escasee el amor  
El dolor está dándote siempre la fortaleza  
Es mejor mirar siempre de frente aunque te hundas

Can you hear me (x7)

Al fin aquí está, por fin la pude encontrar  
Esa hermosa voz, que no me hará dudar  
Me deja en paz, que todo terminara así

Siempre supe que jamás, yo podría ser capaz  
De dejarte en soledad y que no sepas ponerte en pie  
Ahora por fin sabrás, que esta señal te deje  
El dolor está dándote siempre la fortaleza

Aunque golpee el dolor yo nunca me rendiré  
Ya no hay nada, en este mundo que pueda causar temor  
Nunca te olvides de que, "sonreír es lo mejor"  
El dolor esta dándote siempre la fortaleza  
El dolor esta dándote siempre la fortaleza  
Mientras yo estoy siempre cuidando de que no te hundas.

Can you hear me... so I am

* * *

Todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos por la letra que habían escuchado. Sentimientos encontrados por lo que escucharon. El dolor, la furia, la tristeza y el pesar se mantuvieron a flote en varios de ellos. Sin embargo, otros analizaban lo que habían cantado.

¡Cómo que era la última voluntad de Raku Ichijou que escucháramos esto! – le gritó con mucha furia Tsugumi, quien le apuntó con su arma al vocalista. Este, sin pensarlo, y a una velocidad tan descomunal que la misma Black Tiger no podría realizar, la tumbó a piso y le amenazó con una pistola. Todos reaccionaron de la peor manera, pero los que habían venido con el joven habían neutralizado todo. Shuu Maiko, para esto, le pidió al joven que se calmara. Ante esto, el vocalista le hizo señas a su grupo para que se calmaran, mientras soltaba a la chica sicario.

¡Escúchenme bien, porque no le repetiré una sola vez! – gritó con mucha furia – Antes de su muerte, Raku vino hacia mí, para despedirse, ya que se iba de viaje a cumplir sus sueños. Les contaré porque me dejo esto….

**_Flash Back_**

_Hace unos días atrás_

_Emocionado, feliz, triste y afligido, así se encontraba Raku después de enterarse de que se iba para los EEUU a realizar su sueño más anhelado. Justo en esos momentos, regresaba de la casa de Kosaki y, de camino, entró a una tienda donde vendían lámparas. _

_Creo que esto le podría gustar a Yui-nee – pensó para sí mismo el joven – Disculpen ¿hay alguien? – preguntó mientras entraba a la tienda. Un joven salió de la tienda y Raku lo reconoció – Eres….. del otro salón ¿tenías una tienda? – le preguntó._

_Sí, es la tienda de mis abuelos – le respondió de manera animada- pero tengo una banda de música- Si quieres puedes pasar para que veas como tocamos – le invitó. Raku aceptó. Cuando entró, pudo ver que habían varios chicos y chicas que tocaban de maravilla la guitarra, el bajo y la batería, además de otros instrumentos._

_¿Tú eres el vocalista? – le preguntó con curiosidad. El joven asintió._

_Ichijou-sempai – gritó una de las chicas, quien era baterista - ¿Es cierto que se va a EEUU? – preguntó curiosa. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y se amontonaron alrededor del joven, quien ya estaba apenado. El vocalista del grupo los apartó un poco, debido que incomodaban a la visita. _

_Claro que iré, para ser alguien mejor – respondió mientras que tomaba una lata de gaseosa y se disponía a tomar la bebida._

_¿Y es verdad que finges una relación con Chitoge-sempai? – preguntó la misma chica. Raku botó la gaseosa como si de una manguerita a presión se tratara._

_¡De que estas hablando! – le gritó de manera escandalosa y cómica, mientras que los demás se reían por su reacción - ¡Pues claro que estoy en una relación con ella! – le respondió. Los demás asintieron como si dijeran: Ni tú te la crees…_

_Entonces, sempai, déjenos mostrarle como tocamos acá – le dijo otro de ellos, quien era el guitarrista._

_Así pasaron las horas, mientras Raku disfrutaba como la banda tocaba de manera magistral los instrumentos, mientras escribía, en un pedazo de papel, una canción, con la mirada triste._

_¿Qué escribe sempai? – le preguntó la baterista._

_Una canción - le respondió de la manera más obvia. La chica, al escuchar esto, le arrebató el papel y se lo dio a su líder - ¡Oye, que te pasa! – le gritó cómicamente. El vocalista solo miraba la letra. Era intensa, pero triste._

_Eres muy bueno, Raku. Serias idóneo para compositor, pero como te vas – dijo resignado - ¿Qué te motivó a escribir esta letra? – preguntó. Raku no sabía si decirlo o no._

_Puede confiar en nosotros, sempai. No diremos nada - le dijo la baterista._

_Soñé con mi muerte – les dijo. Todos se sorprendieron de manera intempestiva – Soñé que me encontraba en un desierto, combatiendo junto a dos chicas: una de cabellos rojos, quien era de mi edad, y otra era rubia, visiblemente más mayor que yo. Ambas no eran de Japón. Yo estaba en medio de ellas, con una pistola en la mano derecha y una especie de cilindro metálico de color negro en la mano izquierda. La pelirroja tenía un rifle de francotirador y la rubia tenía una pistola de mano. Los tres estábamos cansados mientras peleábamos contra un hombre vestido de negro, como de los que salen en las películas. Primero, mató a la rubia, después a la otra chica, para luego terminar con mi vida, pero no sin antes darle pelea. Terminó conmigo de una balazo en la cabeza, mientras estaba tendido en el suelo desangrándome – terminó de contar. Todos solo quedaron en silencio – Si algo me pasa, quiero que canten esto en mi casa, frente a todos los que van a ir a mi velorio, mejor aún si están Yui-nee, Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika y Tsugumi – finalizó._

_Bueno, entonces como decíamos, eres un buen compositor – les dijo a todos el vocalista como si nada hubiese pasado._

_¡No me ignoren! – le gritó furioso._

_Bueno, bueno, es una broma – le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – Decidido, la tocaremos – les dijo a todos. Los demás asintieron animados. Raku se sorprendió demasiado porque su letra iba a ser adaptada. Después de unos cuantos minutos, la empezaron a tocar y, para agrado de Raku, decidieron tocarla hasta perfeccionarla, pero ya era tarde. Por ello, el joven se despidió de los demás, con la promesa de que la tocarían cuando su grupo fuera famoso y que él sería el primero en escucharla en un disco de colección._

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Eso fue lo que pasó – les dijo a todos. Todos los presentes solo quedaron un poco anonados por esto. Que Raku haya predicho su muerte sí que era demasiado raro.

Pero tú bloqueaste mis movimientos de una manera muy excepcional ¿Quién eres? – preguntó seria Tsugumi cambiando un poco el tema principal. El joven se rió de manera sarcástica.

Digamos que entreno por allí y por allá – le respondió.

Y tenemos un mensaje más de sempai – les dijo la baterista a todos los presentes – el cual tienen que averiguar con la letra de la canción – finalizó. Luego de esto, todos los que tocaron, se fueron. Todos se quedaron analizando la letra, pero Yui salió de la casa para estar en medio de la calle para ser una junto a la lluvia. Las lágrimas del cielo fueron uno con sus lágrimas mientras lloraba a viva voz y se arrodillaba por el dolor, mientras los demás presentes solo miraban consternados como la "hermana" de Raku sufría. La dejaron unos minutos a solas, para luego ver que ella entraba con una mirada oscura, tétrica y triste. Ya no tenía ni una sola lágrima. Luego de eso, no se reunió con todos los demás, ni para escuchar las palabras del padre de su Raku-chan, y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto del joven. Las demás la buscaron y vieron que estaba allí. Entraron sin permiso.

¡Lárguense inmediatamente! – les gritó furiosa, ya que quería estar a solas y sentir el aroma del joven al que amó. Chitoge, con la misma furia, reaccionó.

¡No crees que eres la única que sufre por esto, Yui! ¡Acá todas hemos amado a Raku por sobre todas las cosas! – le respondió de un grito.

¡Entonces si tanto lo amabas, al menos le hubieses dicho para que sean una pareja verdadera y no una pareja falsa! – gritó con la misma histeria. Casi nadie se sorprendió, debido a que sabían la verdad de esto, menos Marika, quien quedó en shock por esto.

¡Demonios, Tú y Raku-sama no estaban en una relación! – le gritó furiosa para luego propinarle una sonora bofetada. Todas se sorprendieron - ¡Si hubiese sabido de que no estaban, podría haberlo retenido para que no se fuera! – chilló con gruesas lágrimas - ¡sabes que sufrimos y por tu maldito egoísmo hiciste que se fuera!

¡Nosotras lo hostigamos! – esta vez fue el turno de gritar de Kosaki - ¡Cada una de nosotras intentó de acercarnos a él, cada una a nuestra manera, pero cada vez que intentábamos, él lo malinterpretaba y todo terminaba mal! ¡Por nuestra torpeza y nuestra tonta estupidez fue que murió! – habló muy alterada.

Onodera-sama tiene razón – asintió Tsugumi – si tan solo le hubiésemos dicho a Raku Ichijou nuestras verdaderas intenciones hacia él, nada de esto hubiese pasado – sentenció calmada, mientras intentaba no llorar – sin embargo, como dijo en su canción, debemos de ser fuertes, por nosotras mismas y por él. Debemos de realizar su sueño, que nuestros grupos haya solo paz y salir adelante… - Chitoge, ante esto, solo suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba un poco de las lágrimas estoicas que tenía.

Si él estuviese acá, nos animaría a su manera – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Como dijo, siempre hay que sonreír – continuó Kosaki con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Raku-sama siempre nos estará cuidando – susurró Marika – desde el cielo.

Tienes razón, Marika-chan. Hagámoslo por Raku-chan y salgamos adelante por él – sentenció con firmeza Yui, mientras que las demás asentían.

Hagamos una promesa – les dijo Tsugumi con seriedad – salgamos adelante por Raku Ichijou, pero no saldremos con nadie más. Él fue nuestro primer amor y el último – las demás asintieron con firmeza.

No necesitabas decirlo, pensaba hacerlo – le respondió Marika.

Por Raku-kun – dijo Kosaki.

Por el amor que sentimos por él y que perdurará en el tiempo – sentenció Chitoge.

Y por nosotras mismas – finalizó Yui mientras todas asentían ante las palabras de la líder del Char Siu.

**En esos mismos momentos. En EEUU**

Batas blancas, guantes blancos, pinzas y demás objetos en un lugar un poco oculto. Varios de los eminentes doctores del mundo se encontraban allí atendiendo a un joven, quien estaba realmente en estado grave, mientras le aplicaban una operación para salvarle la vida, ya que este era importante para una organización. Justo en eso, un comandante llegó, junto a su teniente pelirroja.

¿Lo encontraron así? - pregunto el comandante.

Podríamos decir que lo encontré en peor estado – le respondió con un poco de desgano - la pérdida de sangre fue demasiada para su organismo y todo depende de su fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante – finalizó.

Al parecer, nuestros rivales se dieron cuenta de nuestros movimientos y decidieron eliminar a los potenciales de guerra – habló serio.

Solo espero que viva, sino su hermano matará a los que causaron su "muerte" – sentenció la pelirroja.

Es verdad, conociendo lo sádico que es, podría matarlos, pero nos arriesgaríamos a perder a uno de nuestros mejores agentes – le respondió con un tono de preocupación – Con un poco de suerte, seguirá con vida- justo en eso, uno de los médicos sale del salón de emergencias.

Comandante, el joven esta fuera de peligro. Ahora solo necesita reposo, aunque los últimos exámenes indican que el shock post-traumático producto del accidente hizo que perdiera la memoria de manera permanente – le detalló. Ambos no tuvieron sorpresa.

No hay problema, hasta podríamos decir que esto va a nuestro favor – le respondió el comandante moreno de manera amena– teniente, una vez que el joven se recupere, lo dejaré a su cargo para su entrenamiento físico, táctico y emocional.

Entendido – respondió con firmeza.

Luego de esto, el comandante se retiró en dirección a su despacho, mientras tenía una sola cosa en su mente: la reunión de todos los elegidos.

**Seis años después**

Ha pasado un largo tiempo después de la muerte de Raku y todos lo recordaban como si el accidente hubiese sido hace un corto periodo. Durante todo ese tiempo, existieron varios chicos que se propusieron como candidatos para ser los esposos de Chitoge, pero ella, de manera firme y con una frialdad única, los rechazaba rotundamente. Ella observaba como los chicos se iban desconsolados e incluso, algunos de ellos, llorando porque esa chica no aceptaba que ningún chico se le acercara para hacer contacto social. Si alguien se quería propasar con ella, Tsugumi se encargaba de correrlos a punta de balas. Las dos mujeres, quienes ya tenían 23 años se habían vuelto unas bellezas maduras.

Marika Tachibana, quien tenía la misma edad de las antes mencionadas, siempre mantenía su pelo corto, por memoria a Raku y, además de ello, mantenía su forma de ser. Sin embargo, cada chico que quería salir con ella, terminaba siendo rechazado de manera categórica, pero de manera no tan brusca como las antes mencionadas.

Kosaki Onodera mantenía su perfil bajo, pero no aceptaba a los chicos que se le declaraban, debido al recuerdo de Raku. Se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la espalda, pero sus ojos denotaban la tristeza de la pérdida de un ser querido. Aún, como todas las demás, recordaba a Raku.

Yui Kanakura, sin embargo, había cambiado de cierta manera. Ya no sonreía como antes y se había vuelto fría en varios aspectos. Oscuridad, despotismo y mano dura era lo que la caracterizaba después de la muerte de Raku. Llevó a la victoria al Char Siu frente a los clanes rivales y un gran aliado con el grupo de yakuzas. Como las demás, no aceptaba proposición de hombres. Estos, por ser despechados, la condenaron a la soledad y que iba a ser solterona de por vida.

Las cuatro antes mencionadas estudiaron una carrera afín: administración de empresas. Chitoge y Tsugumi estudiaron lo mismo debido a que la rubia tendría que administrar la empresa de su madre, mientras que la otra seguiría a su princesa hasta el fin. Marika lo estudiaba debido a que quería tener su propia empresa de comidas japonesas, mientras que Kosaki tendría que administrar el negocio familiar. Las cuatro se habían impuesto metas en esta vida y saldrían adelante por el hombre que aman. Yui, para su suerte y en los tiempos libres, ejercía su carrera de maestra de negocios en la universidad donde estudiaban ellas. Durante ese tiempo, Ruri Miyamoto, quien ya había crecido y ya era más bonita que cuando estaba en preparatoria, se dedicó de lleno a la carrera de traducción de idiomas, mientras que Maiko Shuu se metió de lleno a la carrera de periodismo. Cabe decir que, con excepción de Yui, todos estaban a punto de terminar su carrera universitaria.

Todos, en estos momentos, se habían reunido en la que fuera la casa de Raku. El papa del joven se había retirado hacia otro lugar, donde estaban el retrato de su hijo y el de su esposa, añorándolos. Desde la muerte de su hijo, esa era su rutina diaria. Lo mismo ocurría con los miembros del grupo.

Ha pasado tiempo después de que nos reunimos todos – les dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón, Kirisaki-san – respondió Shuu mientras cerraba los ojos de manera pesada, debido al cansancio, ya que estaba en prácticas pre-profesionales en uno de los canales más prestigiosos de Japón.

Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para la ceremonia del recuerdo de Raku-chan – sentenció Yui con seriedad. Todos asintieron.

Podemos comenzar los preparativos dentro de unos días todavía – les dijo Marika con toda la normalidad del mundo – más bien, podemos relajarnos un poco después del ciclo estresante, cortesía de nuestra Yui-sensei, yendo hacia el festival de la universidad.

Me he enterado de que hay nuevas agrupaciones musicales que participarán este año – les dijo Tsugumi con un poco de interés – en especial por una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, la chica de intercambio – continuó, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

¡Si te refieres a la bella escocesa Elsie Gregor! ¡ella si es digna de estar en las portadas de mi futura revista! – gritó Shuu con un toque de deseo – Esos pechos copa E y ese tra… - iba a continuar, pero un pie se puso encima de su cabeza. Era Ruri Miyamoto, quien despedía un aura completamente malévola. Todas las demás lo miraban con cara de: ¡Te lo mereces!

¡Puedo saber porque no estoy incluida en tu lista de chicas bonitas! – le habló con voz de ultratumba la chica bajita. Maiko solo rogaba por su vida y esperaba ser salvado por su mejor amigo, pero las palabras que él esperaba nunca vinieron, porque estaba muerto.

Bueno, mejor alistémonos que el festival empieza hoy y serán por solo dos días – les sugirió Kosaki, mientras Shuu se liberaba del ataque de Ruri. Las demás querían realizar los arreglos para Raku, pero una voz las sorprendió un poco. Eran el papa de Raku, los padres de Chitoge, el papa de Marika, Honda, Claude y los demás miembros de los grupos e incluso de la policía.

No se preocupen por eso. Nosotros realizaremos los preparativos este año – les dijo el papa de Raku.

¡Pero Oji-san! ¡Es nuestro deber como las chicas de Raku hacerlo! – les dijo Yui un poco sorprendida.

No te preocupes Yui, desde su muerte ustedes siempre han hecho los preparativos. Ahora nos toca hacer algo por el muchacho – le respondió Hana, la madre de Chitoge, con su sonrisa habitual – Aunque esto me quitará millones de yenes, pero ese chico me mostró lo valiosa que puede ser la vida y que siempre hay tiempo para todo para las personas que aprecias.

Mama – susurró la rubia conmovida por las palabras de su madre.

Muy bien chicas, dejen todo en nuestras manos – les dijo Claude. Frente a esto, no pudieron oponerse. Es por eso que decidieron cambiarse e irse todos juntos, aunque Ruri y Shuu ya estaban listos.

**Justo en esos momentos: Aeropuerto de Tokio.**

Negro, era el color de sus ropas: casaca, zapatos, polo y pantalón, junto con un cinturón del mismo color, el cual era una funda que guardaba una pistola de acero negro. Descendía de un avión privado, el cual tenía el logo de una organización extraña para la gente común, pero el cual era conocido por los mejores grupos de inteligencia internacional y por grupos terroristas de bajos mundos. Estos eran encargados de asesinar, bajo la tutela de los EEUU, a los líderes de grupos terroristas más influyentes en el mundo bajo el ideal de crear un mundo mejor y, si es que es necesario, eliminar a los líderes corruptos.

Justo en ese momento, una pelirroja estaba viendo de la puerta de un avión al joven saliendo.

Han pasado más de cuatro años después de la última misión que el comandante Stevens nos dejó…. – le habló mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Un hombre maduro, su pelo era alborotado, más largo que antes. Había crecido un poco más y su mirada era muy seria. No tenía el sujetador de cabello que lo caracterizaba – Raku Ichijou – lo saludó.

Lo mismo te digo, Elsie Gregor – saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Esto sonrojó a la chica – ¿Todo sigue como lo deje? –preguntó serio.

Sigue igual – afirmó.

Bien – susurró - ¡Que todo siga como lo acordamos! ¡necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para rescatarlo! ¡Vamos! – le dijo mientras varios hombres de la organización le seguían.

¡Como diga, comandante! – acató la orden la pelirroja.

"_Y Raku, de esta manera, regresó a Japón ¿Para qué será?"_

**Dos horas después**

Todos los amigos de Raku Ichijou fueron directo hacia el festival que, tres veces al año, ofrecía la universidad de Tokio para el público.

En una de los lugares, estaba un pequeño anfiteatro, donde las bandas de cualquier tipo de música, pero más que todo dedicado al rock, pop o metal.

Miren, le toca tocar a la de intercambio – les dijo con un poco e emoción Tsugumi. Todos prestaron atención. Para llamar la atención del público, dos locutoras se pusieron al frente del estrado.

¡Hola chicos! ¡¿Listos para disfrutar del buen pop/rock?! – preguntó una de ellas.

¡Sí!... – gritaron todos.

¡Pues una de las estudiantes de intercambio, junto con su banda, nos tocarán dos canciones que sacudirán todo el feeling que tienen escondido! - gritó la otra locutora.

¡Denle un fuerte aplauso! – gritaron ambas, mientras los demás vitoreaban. Los amigos de Raku miraban expectantes esto

Sin embargo, la sorpresa de los 7 amigos de Raku estalló a mil por hora. Uno de los integrantes, quien a parecer tenía un micrófono para cantar junto a la pelirroja, era idéntico a Raku: pelo azul oscuro, ojos azules profundos, pelo más largo y alborotado, más alto que antes y un cuerpo realmente tonificado por los ejercicios que hizo en el pasado.

¡Saludos a todos, chicos! – gritó la pelirroja - ¡Quiero que den la más cordial bienvenida al nuevo vocalista de mi banda y mi novio Raku! – todos vitoreaban su nombre. Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika, Tsugumi, Yui, Ruri y Shuu quedaron en shock al escuchar el nombre del hombre que estaba frente a ellos en el estrado. Muchos sentimientos se hicieron presentes: Desconcierto, temor, esperanza, pero, sobre todo, mucho amor y, contradictoriamente, odio.

¡Muy bien! – esta vez fue el turno de Raku de hablar. A sus amigos se les escarapeló la piel al escuchar su voz - ¡Empecemos! – gritó mientras todos los de la banda se alistaron, para luego empezar **(N.A: **esta canción sería la salida de los capítulos venideros**)**

* * *

**Salida 01**

(Instrumental)

¿Cuándo perdimos la verdad de nuestro amor realmente?

Hace tiempo que ya se olvidó….

Ahora mi alma, como un bello atardecer se pierde

En un infinito y frio abismo de oscuridad

En algún lugar… Un corazón de cristal se ocultó

Lo encontraré… En una muy distante estrella de luz….

En una estrella de luz….

(Coro)

Adiós… ya te he de volverte a ver…

Seguiremos adelante sin mirar atrás

Y aunque sola en este mundo estés

Sin miedo superarás el dolor….

Volveré….

Volveré….

* * *

_Continuará_

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, en primer lugar, si estás leyendo esto, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, lector y lectora.

Quisiera disculparme con aquellas personas que esperaban este capítulo 01, debido s que estaba en tiempo de prácticas, exámenes y controles en la universidad. Justo esta semana acabo de salir de vacaciones, siempre y cuando no repruebe algún curso… …

Como planteé desde el prólogo, este fanfic tendrá más aventuras y angustia, con un poco de comedia en algunas situaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que me colocaron entre sus favoritos: wannabeghandi, RDzone4, Rayo de Justicia, alexbonita. pabillidge90. También, agradecimientos especiales a los que me colocaron en sus alertas: wannabeghandi, SSRockMan, Rayo de Justicia, RDzone4, KofEpsylon, Anacoreta.

Además de eso, respondo a los Reviews del prólogo.

**Animetrixx: **El fanfic tendrá un desarrollo, más que todo, centrado en Raku durante los capítulos, mientras que las chicas tendrán un papel que se verá dentro de los siguientes capítulos. Desde el capítulo 03, se centrará más que todo en el pasado de Raku y cómo llegó a ser lo que es actualmente. Espero que sigas mi fanfic y gracias por el review.

**Alexbonita: **Gracias por el cumplido y por el review, tal vez haga un RakuxChitoge, pero veré eso. Si la trama continua como pienso, no se logrará, a menos de que ocurriese algo que puedo hacer. Ya se verá dentro de las posibilidades, pero esto no es para desaliento. Sigue el fanfic y te darás cuenta.

**RDzone4: **Gracias por el review y perdona si lo hice demasiado triste, pero quería empezar en el género de angustia con esto. Con el pasar de los capítulos, te darás cuenta de que es algo triste, pero que va valer la pena leerlo, ya que me esfuerzo para hacerlo con la mejor trama posible. Sigue el fanfic y te darás cuenta que todo valdrá la pena, en conjunto.

**monzze: **Con este capítulo, respondí a tu duda, en parte ¿Estará muerto de verdad? ¿Quién sabe?Sigue el fanfic y te darás cuenta.

Además de ello, la entrada y la salida son los opening de Naruto Shippuden fandubeados. El traslado de la letra realmente me dejó sorprendido, debido a que sus autores se esforzaron y déjenme decirles que cantan muy bien ,para mi….xD (Los links para que escuchen les dejaré en mi página de Facebook, y también en mi twitter)

Bueno, eso sería todo. Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas a 1 mes con la continuación.

**Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 02: Verdad a ciegas**


End file.
